


While I Was Away

by blake17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Foster Care, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake17/pseuds/blake17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a boy, just a boy. Jacob, with bright blue eyes and a flashing grin, but a dull look in those eyes of his and the occasional bruise. He's been in foster care for longer than he remembers living with his mother. Now, it seems like he's been given a gift, a chance to live with his birth father; James T. Kirk. The thing is, does Jacob even want what comes with his famous Captain father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

IOWA 2265

A boy with blond hair and downcast blue eyes, sat across from an older large set woman who looked disappointed. 

Jacob drummed his fingers on the table as Ms. Arthur spoke. He kind of did feel bad about what had happened but not enough to do something about it. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

"I'm afraid that Mr. and Mrs. Marx have refused to maintain guardianship of you." Jacob let out a humorless laugh.

"Big surprise there," he muttered. Ms. Arthur didn't acknowlegde his comment.

"I'll have to put you back in another group home for now." Jacob shook his head, displaying more emotion in that moment then he had in the previous ten minutes. This time the social worker replied to the reaction. "Now, I know you don't like them but-,"

"Thats the understatement of the year. I hate them and I refuse to go back to one. The other kids always hate me. You put me back in one of those places and I'll just run away again." Ms. Arthur nodded slowly.

"I expected you'd say as much," she told him. "I have a deal for you Mr. Taylor." The boy raised a brow, she hardly ever called him by his last name.  She liked to keep a first name basis, be all buddy-buddy and maintain a good "friendship" with her charges. "Hear me out. There's a new program that lets people like policemen or doctors identify others by DNA instead of face recognition or finger print." Jacob nodded, unsure of how this information was beneficial to him. "There have been thoughts of allowing social workers to, when they input the children's DNA that they're in charge of, to run it against the entire database to see if the children have any relatives that would be willing to take them out of the system." Jacob stared.

"That's amazing...," he trailed off. "How come it hasn't been implicated yet?"

"You know why, Jacob," Ms. Arthur told him with a shake of her head. "Even if we find a tenth of these kid's a family, there's no guarentee that any of them would even be willing to take them. I don't want to raise their hopes only to have them stomped on." Jacob gritted his teeth. She's not wrong. There has to be people who've been looking for kids lost in the system but only too many will want nothing to do with their 2nd cousin's bastards or what ever they are.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I do think some have a chance. The whole agency is running everybodys DNA, none of the kids know."

"And you're just telling me this for fun?"

"Not at all. I'm telling you this because you're a great kid. You really are. You're a smart, good, strong headed boy and you deserve to have someone who thinks of you as such." Ms. Arthur paused. "Would you like to have parents, Jacob? Are you willing to go into a group home for two weeks until I can find you a foster home or a real family?"

He thought for a moment. Of course he did, thats all any kid in his position would want. More then that, he wanted to meet the man who would be called his father. He wanted to know why the man hadn't stayed with his mother so that when she'd gotten sick and passed away, Jacob wouldn't of had to go into the care of complete strangers. He wouldn't of had to bounce around in foster care or get stuffed into group homes. Maybe, if his father had stayed, he'd have more to remember his mother by than a single photo and the fading memory of her voice.

Maybe it was just a hope but he could handle two weeks of being in a group home if it meant that he could possibly have these questions answered.

"Yes, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob walked into the living room where all the other boys in the home were seated, gawking at the holo screen. He perched himself on the edge of a sofa and began to tune into what the screen was saying. It was the new announcing that the U.S.S Enterprise was to be landing the next day, finally coming back to Earth after it's Five Year Mission. There showed a series of pictures, the vessel itself along with a blond man who was the Captain and some crew members before going on break. They were famous, more so than most starfleet members. But at the moment the Captain's name escaped him. Michael and Andrew, twins and the youngest boys in the house, were seated on the floor closest to the holo. They began to chatter about Starfleet

"They're so cool! I'm going to join when I get older." Andy nods eagerly with his brother.

"You have to be smart to get into Starfleet, Mikey," Edward sneered from next to Jacob.

"I am smart," the younger boy insisted. Edward laughed. He was the oldest boy there, 16 and had been there for nearly four years. Brandon, though a year younger and much slighter, never took Edward's rudeness. They were friends. Brandon had been there nearly as long as the older boy had and that was the only reason he could talk to him the way he did.

"Be nice, Ed." Edward huffed out a breath but didn't say more. The news cast came back on and everyone's attention was diverted back to the screen. The woman announcer began to talk highly of the crew of the Enterprise. They had saved the Earth seven years ago and then again just the next year. For the last five years they had gone around the universe, saving other civilizations and exploring the unknown. Jacob walked out as she began to glorify specific crew members. He went into the kitchen to see Amanda, the woman who was in charge of the home, with her cell and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh," she muttered into the phone as she saw the boy, her grin, impossibly, getting larger. "Kirk, Ms. Arthur is on the line." Jacob frowned, he'd been here nine days and she still called him by his first name, which he had made a point, several times, not to do. Usually, he continued correcting them but he wasn't going to stay here long enough for it to stick anyways. He took the cell as the woman bounded out of the kitchen.

"Hello," he questioned, looking at the screen. There was Ms. Arthur on the other side of the line, smiling just as big as Amanda had.

"Jacob, I have great new! We've found your father." For a long moment, the boy said nothing. When he finally could speak, all that came out was a single word.

"What?"

"Your biological father, we've found him. I've already spoken to him and he's willing to meet you. Actually, he's made it clear he wanted to adopt you." His social worker was happy, totally overjoyed, but Jacob was still stunned into silence. He couldn't believe that they had really found him, after all this time, they had found him so soon.

"He what?"

"Tomorrow you are going to fly out to San Francisco. I already have everything set."

"I-I don't-," Jacob stuttered.

"I know it's a big jump, sweetie, but relax, it's going to go great." This isnt how he'd thought it would go. Most of his thought theyd find no one, maybe a distant cousin who might of hated his father for being a low life, perhaps a criminal. Part of him had hoped theyd find him and that little part was overjoyed but he kept that restrained. He had to think logically about it all. When Jacob could form a coherent thought and get his body to cooperate, he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"His name? What's his name."

"Oh," the woman squealed. "I could hardly believe it myself and I wouldn't have if I didn't see the results. But if I do say, the resemblance is impeccable."

"Ms. Arthur," Jacob sighed.

"Sorry, I got carried away. His name is James Kirk. He's the captain of a starship."

* * *

 

The conversation ended quickly after a summary of next days events. Jacob walked back into the living room and grabbed the remote from Edward's lap.

"Hey," the older boy reached for the remote but Jacob jerked it out of the way. He paused an old holo as a blond man in a grey suit given a speech. It was taken almost five years ago, after the incident in London. Jacob remembered that, the Earth had been saved, again, by a Captain James T. Kirk. He looked at the younger boys, turned curiously around at him.

"That's James Kirk, right?" Mikey and Andy nodded cautiously. Jacob glared at the vid. That man, was his father. He'd left Jacob and his mother, he... Jacob didn't know. He wasn't sure what he should feel. All he knew was that he had a lot of hatred for a man he'd never met. Edward made a grab for the remote again and Jacob pushed him away.

"What's your problem?" Jacob threw the remote across the room and all the boys flinched, except for Edward who swung at the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob glared across the room at nothing, black eye and busted lip now less prominent then the night before. None the less, Ms. Arthur was also glaring but she had fixated on the wounds currently layed across the young boy's face.  


"We don't have time to take you to go and get this fixed up right now. Our shuttle takes off in less then an hour." Jacob shrugged.  


"In that case, we'd better get going than." Ms. Arthur frowned and her reply was sour.  


"Yes, we'd better." Jacob picked his bags up and followed his social worker out of the house and into the small red hovercar he'd been in too many times. He didn't look back at the home as he drove away, didn't see the twins in the downstairs window, faces pressed against the glass. Jacob didn't see the shadows from the upstairs bedroom where Edward and Brandon were arguing, again, angry, upset and jealous that he was getting a family and they were stuck here where they knew they didn't truly belong. Jacob didn't see all of this, he, himself was angry and stared straight ahead. He didn't believe that this was actually the ending of an era, that he'd never be in this situation again. For Jacob this was all a crock and a very temporary one at that.  


Truly though, Jacob was afraid. He was afraid because inside, he knew this was different. He wasn't going to some stranger who was going to be paid for taking care of them. No. Jacob was going to meet his biological father and he couldn't be more upset about it.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this little snipbit but schools kicking my ass. Well at least I'm updating. I really am sorry but I should be you using more recently more, and very soon with the rest of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter from Bones' pov aboard the Enterprise. Yay, more fanfiction!

EGDE OF THE TERAN SOLAR SYSTEM

Leonard McCoy had knows James T(rouble) Kirk long enough to know when something isn't right. So when Jim appeared in his sickbay just a day before they were due back to Earth, Leonard took one look at him and broke out the good bourbon. Jim sat across from Leonard, face a mixture of concern, shock and numbness. He had already gulped down his liquor and was currently nursing his second glass in his hands. McCoy sat opposite of Kirk, quietly sipping from his glass, waiting for the captain to begin the conversation. Finally, he did. 

"Bones, " Jim started, voice unsure in ways that the man it was connected to never was. It set McCoy on edge but just sipped his bourbon.

"Yeah, Jim? 

"I, I-," Jim started laughing in a humorless hysterical kind of way. "Bones, I have a kid." Now it was Leonard's to stare blankly.  
****  
"You didn't even ask me about it, Jim!" McCoy paced back and forth across the room. Jim was still sitting, staring at Leonard as he moved. 

"Sorry, but it was so sudden. What was I suppose to say when I get a call saying I have a 13 year old son who I've never met and who needs a home?" Len paused and turned to glare at Kirk. 

"You tell me, Jim. You tell the man that you love and are going to be living with. You inform him that he's going to be a stepfather and have to deal with twice as much Kirkian dumbass than he originally agreed to." 

"First of all, stop with the talking in the 3rd person, its creepy. Second, would you have said no to MY SON living with us."

"No, of course not." Leonard gawked at Kirk. "How could you think that? But you agreed to this relationship and that means we tell each other things, especially things like finding out you have a teenage son." Jim cradled his head in his hands.

"I know, Bones. I know. Its was just that she told me that-that I had a fucking son. She didn't even have to show me the official DNA reports. All she showed me was his picture and his mother's name and it hit me so fast that he was mine. I had to do something." Jim paused for a moment. "I have a son. I'm a father," he muttered, breathless. Len looked down at him and frowned. He pulled Jim up and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Its okay, Jim. Its gonna be alright. "

"What if I'm a terrible father, Bones," Jim whispered. Len just hung on as Jim clung tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

This was it.

That pretty much summed it up. He was going to meet his birth father and it couldn't be at any place less private or climatic than the return of the U.S.S Enterprise after its five year mission. Jacob hadn't said a word the entire trip to San Francisco but it was ten minutes till landing and it was finally getting to him.

They were in a large open area by the Starfleet Academy, directly in front of them was a transport beaming pad and behind that was the place the starship was to land shortly. He and Ms. Arthur were seated amongst the rest of the crew's family. Jacob almost felt bad for being so put out about being there while everyone else was so happy. There was a continuous hum of activity and chatter around them that Jacob felt disconnected from.

He didn't know the man he was about to meet. And the man probably knew very little about him, yet he was suppose to just go and live with him, forever? The cream of the Enterprise was due to beam down in less than 5 minutes and Jacob felt sick.

"I have to go to the restroom," he told the social worker quickly before making a hasty retreat to the restrooms behind the crowd. He threw up twice before flushing the toliet and stepping out of the stall. There was no one else in the room besides him so he took his time, rinsing his mouth out and washing his face. It was the cheering that finally got Jacob to leave the restroom and venture hack into the crowd. The crew was beaming down a few hundred feet from the mass of people. They were all showy smiles and tv waves when Jacob reached Ms. Arthur again and everyone's attention diverted to the podium as the captain stepped up, his voice, energetic yet calm.

"I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise and I couldn't be prouder to present my crew and friends that have taken this amazing five year journey with me. It sure is great to be back home, though. "

There was a split second of silence and then ariar of clapping and cheering. All Jacob could see was the blond man with the grey starfleet dress uniform vwith yellow command stripes. A few people, dressed in higher ranking Starfleet suits were the first to greet the crew with smiles and handshakes. He exchanged a few words with a man in a blue stripes (sciene field, Jacob's mind supplied) who nodded and gave him a slap on the shoulder. The Captain then nodded, almost as if to himself and then eyed the crowd, searching. His eyes landed on Jacob, his expression became unreadable and then he began making his way towards the boy. Jacob held his breath and, suddenly heard nothing from the surrounding crowd, his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

For Jacob time seemed to slow down but all around him, things went on as normal. More people began to get beamed down. Families reunited and rejoiced, laughter and happy cheers filling the air. There was movement but Jacob stayed frozen as Captain Kirk stood in front of him. Sound slowly came back to Jacob as he saw Ms. Arthur and the captain exchange a few words and then turned his eyes to meet his son's. Ms. Arthur wiped her eyes and took a step away. Kirk gave a smile, a nervous grin that Jacob could only tell from the tightness around his eyes and lips.

"Hi, I'm Jim." He stuck his hand out and Jacob paused for a koment before shaking it.

"Jacob. " The captain, uh, Jim gave a breathy chuckle in relief.

"Its nice to meet you." Jacob just nodded because what do you say to a man you just meet, a famous Starfleet captain, who is also your long lost father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is undergoing a little bit of editing, fyi


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob was stuck at the Starfleet academy for over an hour since "Jim" was the captain and his presence was mandatory. After Ms. Arthur left, leaving Jacob alone with said captian in the parking lot, the older man gave a smile.

"Do you want to...," he gestured to the crowd of people but trailed off when he saw Jacob's expression. Jacob glanced down at his shoes so he didn't see the pensive look flash across Jim's face, just the grin when he spoke again. "I have a better idea." He glanced around then motioned for Jacob to follow him with a sly grin. "We have to hurry." It wasn't like Jacob had much of an option so he followed Jim to the other side of the campus and behind a large building. There was a wide expanse of land broken only by a good size lake with trees on the far end. It was away from all walking paths and doorways so it was unlikely they would be disturbed. Jacob stared up at Jim, unsure of why they were here.

"I used to come here to get away, just to be alone." Jim hesitated then looked at Jacob. "If you don't want to be at the party then you stay here and I'll come and get you when its over." Jacob shrugged.

"Sure. "

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." He patted the boy on the shoulder and strode off. He looked back before he turned the corner, frowning. "Uh, be careful." Jacob just gave a quick nod that Kirk returned then left without another word. Jacob was left alone with just his thoughts of how this was going to go down. He... didn't hate Jim and that's what angered him most. Wasn't he suppose to dislike the man who abandoned him and his mother.

The hour both lasted an eternity yet past too quickly for Jacob's comfort but finally at nearly twenty till eleven, Kirk came strolling back around the corner.

"Ready to go?" Jacob's only response was to stand and walk over to him. They both made their way to the parking lot until Jim stopped at flashy silver car. "Bones will meet us at the apartments. He went to go and get us some lunch but tonight we're going out to dinner with some friends. " Jacob put his bag in the back then sat in the passengers seat. Jim was pulling out when he turned to the still silent child. "You okay with that?" Jacob just nodded and Jim looked ahead. "You know, I'm not going to force you to do anything? I'm not expecting you to call me Dad. You don't even have to stay. Just try us out for a while but," Jim's tone got softer, "In the end, you decide you want to go back then, that's fine, too. I'm just asking you give us a chance because I think... I hope this will all work out." Kirk looked at Jacob as if he was willing him to speak. Jacob glanced out the window for a moment to take in the Golden Gate Brigde then threw a look at the driver.

"Who's Bones?" Jim gave a relieved sigh..

"Bones is my best friend who is a grumpy old southern doctor with killer hypo skills. He thinks I'm an immature idiot and lives to tell me so. We're dating." Jacob raised a brow.

"Sounds like an interesting guy."

"He is, but I'm over glorifying him, " Jim gave a smirk and Jacob grinned back, cautiously, but Jim still took it as a victory.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride through the city was only 15 minutes long, short enough that the silence in the car didn't become unbearable. Finally, Jim pulled up to a large apartment building. He handed the keys to the valet and beckoned Jacob to follow him inside. It was nice, like really nice. The building was called Star Apartments. It was the fanciest place Jacob had ever been in. He followed Jim up to the counter where the clerk behind the counter smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm-,"

"Captain Kirk, yes, Doctor McCoy said you'd be coming in briefly. Welcome to Star Apartments."

"Then he's already in our room?"

"Oh, yes. Here you go." He pulled a card out from underneath the counter. "This is your key, Room 12C, on the twelfth floor. Would you like me to show you the way."

"No, it's okay. We'll find our way. Thanks."

"No problem at all Mr. Kirk." Jacob followed Jim to the elevator. Twelve floors and a hallway later they're standing in front of room 12C. Jim swiped the card, pressed a coupe of buttons then pushed the door open.

"Bones?" Jacob was close behind Jim, taking in the grandeur of the place, fully furnished and beautifully so.

"In the kitchen," a deep voice came from around the corner, a southern drawl recognizable. There were a few footsteps, then a man stepped out into the living to room and froze as he laid eyes on Jacob. He had been one of the men to beam down with Jim. He was still wearing his blue Starfleet uniform and was about Jim's height with dark hair, a frown on his lips that disappeared when he saw Jacob.

"Good God, Jim. You weren't kidding about the resemblance." He seemed to come back to himself and stuck his hand out. "Leonard McCoy. It's nice too meet you." The boy shook it.

"I'm Jacob Taylor." Leonard grimaced as his eyes scanned back over Jacob's face again.

"You're gonna have to let me patch up those injuries because you're making me wince just by looking at you."

"You've known him for 5 seconds, Bones," Jim sighed next to him. An annoyed tinge to his voice but a playful smile on his lips.

"And he has a black eye and a busted lip. Is there something in that fool Kirk blood that has you all just so eager to jump in front of a fist?"

"Its fine, doesn't hurt much."

"See Bones, he says he's fine."

"Well I'm the doctor and I'm saying that he's going to get it fixed up. Take his bags to his room, it's that way, second door on the left. Jacob follow me." Jim rolled his eyes as he put his hand out for Jacob's backpack.

"Is that an order, doctor?"

"Do you need me to make it one, Captain?" Jacob had a feeling this was their usual behavior. He handed Jim his bag and went with Leonard to the kitchen. Jim gave Jacob an easy smile.

"He's a worry wart."

"I heard that," a voice boomed from the kitchen.

"You were meant to," Jim gleamed as he walked away. Jacob went into the kitchen and sat in the stool by the counter that Dr. McCoy had pulled out. He pulled out a dermal regenerator from a black bag on the table and ran out over his face.

"So how did this happen?"

"I got in a fight," Jacob shrugged.

"I can see that." Leonard retorted quickly. "I meant why." His eye tingled and the swollen warmth began to fade.

"Just kind of happened. I get into fights a lot." Leonard sighed.

"I shouldn't be surprised. The first time I met Jim, his face was bashed up too."

"What happened?" Jacob had heard tales of the famous James T. Kirk but always from tabloids and newsfeeds, but hearing something from someone who actually knows him, well it would feel more like getting to know a person rather than a celebrity. McCoy moved the regen down to the boy's lip.

"Oh, he thought he could take on four guys at once in some bar. He couldn't but that didn't make him learn his lesson." Jim swaggered into the kitchen then, a grin plastered on his face as the doctor pulled his instrument away.

"Telling him how we first met Bones?" He looked at Jacob. "It was very romantic." Leonard rolled his eyes so hard Jacob was sure there were going to just fly straight out of his head.

"Oh please, Jim, tell me how us meeting on that shuttle was romantic at all with cuts and bruises all over your face and me half drunk and threatening to throw up on you." Jacob gave a questioning glance that the older blond man just grinned at.

"Because I was there and you're ever the charmer.,"  
"Jim, get the hell out of here and do something useful with yourself." Jim fake pouted.

"Why don't you love me, Bones?" Leonard ignored the man beside him and turned back to the boy.

"Okay, you're good. And for the love of God, at least try to not get hurt," he said in what Jacob could only assume was his gentle voice. "You can go." Jacob nodded and jumped off the stool to head to his room. Jim was digging in the fridge.

"Are you hungry? We're about to make something." Jacob shook his head.

"I'm okay." Jim looked at him for a moment then nodded. Jacob went down the short hall to the second door in the left. His backpack was set on the bed, which was next to the door. There was a full sized dresser with a mirror on the right side of the room, a door to what Jacob assumed was a closet and a large tv directly ahead of him.

This was his room. Jacob closed the door behind himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He hardly ever got his own room, let alone one like this. And it has been Jim and Leonard who'd done this for him.

Jacob didn't unpack. He just tossed his bag aside and laid in the bed. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. Jim wasn't what he had expected from the famous James T. Kirk and certainly not his father. Jacob laid in that bed for five hours until there was a knock at his door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a hiatus. Im honestly so sorry about how long its been since ive undated but here it is. Another chapter!  
> -blake17

The last tentrils of sleeps fell away as another knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, Jacob, its Jim," came a muffled voice. Jacob made his way over to open the door.

"It was open," he told him, slightly confused as to why he didnt just walk in if he needed to talk to him.

"Yeah, but its your room." Jim's eyes searched his for a second, maybe equally confused before he just nodded and changed the subject. "Anyways, we're about to go out and have dinner with some of our friends as a little back-to-earth celebration," Jim told him with a smile. "You're welcomed to come but you don't have to.

"I wouldn't mind going but i dont think i have anything dress-y enough."

"Bull. You don't need anything fancy. Just something decent to be seen out in the daylight, as Bones would put it." Jim assessed him real quick. "What you're wearing right now would be fine." 

"Then, sure. Give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"Bones is just about getting out of the shower so you have around twenty minutes before we take off. No rush." Jim stepped out with a little parting grin. Jacob went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He wasted sometime back in the room, looking through everything there. There was a good sized closet, empty but lined with hangers. A desk opposite of the bed with a laptop that had little silver starship on the cover. The television was hooked up to WiFi and their was a game console. Some of this stuff must have been bought just for him. Jacob doubted rented suites came with gaming systems or laptops or even green and blue stripped bedsheets. He wondered out of the room with still five minutes to spare and stopped right before he passed Jim and the doctor's bedroom on account of hearing what he thought was his name. They were speaking to each other but too low to be heard clearly through the door. He caught a few words here and there but not enough to piece together what exactly was being said. The voices suddenly went quiet and Jacob rushed to the living room and attempted to look as if he wasnt just trying to eavesdrop. Jim and Dr. McCoy came in with leather jackets, deep blue shirts and jeans. Though they werent wearing the same outfit, they were similar enough that Jacob couldnt help but smile and wondered if this was a common occurrence.

"Ready," Jim asked. And the answer was no, not really.

"Sure."

* * *

 

The drove in slightly awkward silence, only broken by Jim rambling on about some story or factoid. Eventually they made it to the restaurant. Jim had been right. It wasn't too fancy but he still felt a tad underdressed. There was a large bar that sat at the center of the resaurant. The hostess took walked them to a large table in a back corner that. It was already populated by many people who all waved as they saw them approach. Cheers of "captain" and "doctor" were heard as they pulled up seats.

Jacob was a little taken aback by it all. He was surrounded by one of the most famous starship's crew. When he'd been younger starfleet had been his biggest interest, as is most kid's. His mother always humored it, playing games with him, pretending to be the alien princess he was rescuing or even the invading spieces who was attempted to kill of the natives. Plastic phasers and starship were a constent in their house. After his mother died so did much of his interest in the stars, the night sky just never looked as bright. Regardless, here he was with names known throughout the federation. 

"Ay," one of the men to his left said. "Jacob, i presume."

"Yeah," stuttered. 

"Montgomery Scott. Nice to neet you laddie." They began to introduce themselves one by one. An Asian man, Hikaru Sulu and his husband ben. Spock, a vulcan, and dark skinned woman named Nyota Uhura. And a younger russian man named Pavel Chekov who had a female alien next to him whos name Jacob couldnt ever hope to pronounce but everyone called her Razz, they were engaged. They all pleasantly greeted him. Thankfully much of the conversation of the table was taken up by people giving thanks about being on Earth again(McCoy) or saying that after a little break they were ready to go back up into the black(Jim). Any questions directed at Jacob were small and hardly personal. Uhura asked if he was enjoying San Francisco and he was, he supposed. Scotty asked his opinion on starfleet and Jacob was honest saying he'd really loved it as a child but lost interest as he got older. When asked "why" they were given a too long pause in which time Jim interjected and changed the subject. Besides a moment of pained regret on sulu's face for having asked the casualness continued. Time ticked by and people began fading around until every decided it was a good idea to leave before they got kicked out for overstaying their welcome. There were hugs and kisses exchanged. Everyone said goodbye to jacob with a smile on their face and variations of "have a good night" and vague "good luck's". They all seemed to mean the same thing though. And they all seemed genuine.

On the drive back to the hotel, the silence was expected and less awkward.

"You have a good time?"

"Yeah." This time jacob was being honest. Being a witness to their whole dynamic had been great. It had been like watching a family have dinner in older films. Jim and spock knew exactly how to push every button Dr. McCoy has ( and he has a lot) and they didnt restrain. Sulu was in fact the sassiest man he'd ever met, him and uhura were unstoppable. Scotty was inhumanly funny and chekov was just the right amount of quirky.

Even Dr.McCoy had given several belly aching laughs and Jacob had been honestly surprised that he'd been capable of that. Jacob had found himself caught up in one of Scotty's stories and laughing along with everyone else. They all got along with each other in ways that he'd never seen people do before.

It wasnt until later that night that it occured to him that he'd met jim's family, his father's family.


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard had to admit it could be worse but it could also be a heck of a lot better, too. Jacob had been with them a week and besides their first night together with everyone else there had been little to no progression on Jim and Jacob's relationship. Things had actually gone down hill. Conversations decreased until Jacob was simply shrugged in response or even blatantly ignoring them. He was even giving an attitude now, snapping at anyone who asked him a question or being rude just because he could. Jim had come to Leonard several times asking for advice. 

"What do I do, Bones?" He dropped himself into the seat near the window with a heavy sigh. "You have a kid." Leonard chuckled as he walked over to stand behind Jim, hands falling onto his shoulders. 

"I don't think the fact that I have a kid just makes me an expert on the subject."

"So you got nothing, huh," Jim slumped into the chair.

"I didn't say that, Darling." He gave a should a hard squeeze. 

"I just... I don't know what to do." His voice became mingled with cold humor. "I didn't exactly have a shinning example of parenting growing up. I can't fuck this up."

"You won't." Len reassured him. "All parents are afraid their gonna mess up their kids. All you can really do right now is be there for him and just show him you care. He's had a rough time, he needs people on his side." Jim nodded, clapping a hand over on of Leonard's and smiling up at the doctor. 

"Now come on," Leonard pressed a kiss to Jim's hair. "Dinner should be ready.

* * *

 

Leonard frowned down at his plate. Jim was babbling away across from him, yammering on about some starship technical nonsense that Leonard himself could hardly keep up with. Despite all the energy Jim was putting into what he was saying, he might as well be talking to a wall. Jacob apparently found his meal of spaghetti more entertaining then Jim. He wasn't even pretending to seem interested.

Eventually, noticed how he was being ignored and looked over at Leonard, words slowing as he was unsure of how to continue. The doctor shrugged.

"...but uh, I guess I've been sort of babbling. I, um, Jacob?"

"What," the boy glared, finally raising his head. Jim pulled back at the animosity in his voice but Leonard sat up. 

"Don't speak to your father like that."

"He's not my father," snapped Jacob. "Biologically, yeah, but I've only known you both for a week. You guys mean nothing to me." Leonard noticed how Jim had to try multiple times to get sound to come out of his mouth and when he managed it, it was a wavery and cracked noise. The flame of Leonard's anger grew with it.

"Bones, leave it."

"No. I understand this whole fiasco can't be an easy thing to settle into but I'm not going to just let him disrespect you like that."

"What do you understand," Jacob sneered. "What do you know about me?"

"Not a heck of a whole lot because you avoid us a criminal avoids the police. But if you took just five minutes to try and not hate every second of your being here, maybe you'd realize that you're not the only one dealing with a lot."

"Ha," Jacob spit. "If I'm such an inconvenience then why don't you just send me back already." 

"Jim didn't know you existed either until a week ago. He's doing his best but you can't be bother to even acknowlegde him."

"That's right." Jacob turned his attention back to Jim. He didn't know about me. He didn't bother to stay with my mother, maybe he didnt know or maybe he just didnt care."

"I swear, i never knew, Jacob."

"Even if you had known, would you have stayed? Would you have been there when she got sick? Stayed with her everyday as she got weaker and weaker every single day?" Jim didnt respond.

"You weren't there then and you can't fix it. Why bother to be here now?"

"I couldn't do anything then but I can do something now. Let me," Jim pleaded and Leonard's heart clenched.

"Do you even remember her," Jacob asked bitterly."Captain Kirk remember one woman in a sea of conquests?" His anger had quietened but his eyes remained focused on jim.

"Of course I do. I remember every single thing about her," his voice grew in strength. "I wasn't enough then. I want to be now."

"You cant be her," he hissed.

"I know. And i dont want to be. She was special. I still mix my cheesecake and birthday cake ice creams together because of her," Jim gave a tired grin. Jacob seemed surprised by the statement. "I could never quite get the hang of reading laying down, the book always falls on my face. She loved old 2000's movies, could go on and on about her favorite actors from them. And she was never more beautiful then when she was singing her heart out with that ancient radio she had" Jacob had silent tears streaming down his face. Jim tried to take a move towards him but he pulled away.

"Leave me alone." He ran to his room without another word and Jim watched where he'd left for long moments after. 

"Jim," Leonard began but was cut off.

"Not right now, Bones." He stood up and went to their room. Leonard was left at the dinner table, his plate half full but his stomach nauseous. 


End file.
